Shadow's journey through Kanto
by andreas24olsen
Summary: Join Shadow as he travels through Kanto to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer. But during his journey he will face his rival, battle against gym leaders and face off against Sombra and his Team Umbra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Stallion stood in center of a stage as the lights were focused on him.

"Hello there, and welcome to the world of Pokémon!" he began.

"My name is Starswirl, but, I'm also known as the Pokémon Professor"

"This world of ours is filled with many mythical creatures known as Pokémon."

He took a ball out from his lab coat and tossed it into the air. An Eevee came out and went to Starswirl to nuzzle on his leg.

"To many others, Pokémon are used as pets and sometimes they are used for battles." contínuted Starswirl.

"Are you curious about our world? I will be here to help you."

"Now, the world of Pokémon awaits, let's get started!" exclaimed Starswirl as the curtains opened to reveal the vast world to explore.

A Gengar and a Nidorino were fighting each other in a large stadium.

"Gengar used Double Edge!" shouted the commentator as Nidorino shot a powerful blast.

"Whoah, Nidorino used a powerful Poison Sting! This battle could go either way!"

The battle zoomed out to reveal that a young colt was watching a Pokémon battle on his TV.

He was blue coated and had a azure hair, his name is Shadow and he was about to begin the biggest journey of his life.

"Shadow, are you there? Shadow?" asked his mother.

"Huh? Yeah?" replied Shadow.

"I just met with Professor Starswirl and he said that you have to meet him in his lab." continued his mother.

"Professor Starswirl said that?" asked Shadow with curiosity.

"He said that it was finished and…" the door suddenly burst open, interrupting his mother.

"Alright!" exclaimed Shadow with joy as he rushed outside to meet with the professor.

" _Finally...finally, it's done!"_ thought Shadow as he arrived at the lab, then he saw a mare coming towards him, it was his childhood friend and rival, Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, hey, Shadow." greeted Sunset Shimmer.

"Wait, did the professor told you to come here?" she asked with smugness in her voice.

"Yeah, he said that it was done!" said Shadow with excitement in his voice.

"Sorry, but, I'm going first!" challenged Sunset as she was trying to get first.

"Hey, I won't let you!" shouted Shadow as he was struggling with her.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"You're the one who pushed into me!"

They kept bickering until…

"What's this ruckus about?" said a voice as the two ponies saw who it was.

"Professor!" they both exclaimed as they both went to him.

"Is it done?" they asked.

The Professor nodded with a small smile on his face as he gave Shadow and Sunset a small device.

"This is the Pokédex" said the Professor.

"Poké-dex?" Asked Shadow.

"It's a device that will fill that the data of the Pokémon you catch, it's a Pokémon encyclopedia!" explained the Professor.

"The power of science is awesome!" shouted Shadow with a big smile on his face.

The professor looked at both Shadow and Sunset.

"Shadow, Sunset, I want you two to go on a journey to complete the Pokédex, it's always been my dream." he explained, "however, I'm a old stallion, so I can't do this journey." the professor had a sad smile on his face as he keep looking at them both.

"So, can I count on you two?" asked the professor hopefully.

"Of course!" said Shadow right away.

"Now, Professor, haven't you forgotten?" asked Sunset. "in exchange for helping you?"

The Professor smiled knowing full well of the promise he kept.

"I haven't forgotten anything" said the Professor as Shadow gasped out of excitement.

Then, the lights turned on to show three Pokéballs on a work table.

"These are three Pokémon I've kept. You may choose one of them each." explained the Professor.

"The fire type Pokémon, Charmander, my most popular choice."

"The water type Pokémon, Squirtle, for those who ironically try to finish their adventure quickly."

"And the grass type Pokémon, Bulbasaur, who is useful early on during your adventure."

Shadow and Sunset looked at the three balls with eagerness.

"Now, choose wisely" the professor said.

Sunset looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, why don't you choose first?" she asked with a wink.

He nodded and choose Charmander as his starter.

"Ah, a Charmander?" asked the professor.

"Yeah, it wasn't difficult, I've decided that my first Pokémon would be a fire type, since fire type Pokémon are my favorites." explained Shadow as he was holding Charmander in his hooves.

"I see, now, Sunset, who are you going to choose?" asked the Professor to Sunset who was smirking.

"Heh, that's no brainer, since Shadow choose fire, I'll choose water" said Sunset as she picked up Squirtle.

"Are you going to nickname your Pokémon?" asked the professor.

They both shook their heads.

"Well, Shadow," said Sunset as she ran off with her Squirtle, "see ya later!"

The professor looked at Shadow with smile. "I'm counting on you, Shadow." he said.

Shadow put his red cap on his head. "Right!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in a unknown area, four trainers who were waiting for a new challenge were gathering, the first trainer was a beautiful mare with a red mane and had glasses, the second trainer was a very muscular stallion, the third trainer was an elder mare with a wicked grin like a ghost, and the final trainer was a young stallion who was wearing a cape.

"Starswirl just sent me the news, it seems that two new trainers have started their journey...how very interesting." said the caped one with a smirk.

"Gha-ha-ha-ha, this should be very interesting indeed, Starswirl only chooses children with potential to be amazing trainers for adventures," cackled the old one.

"Then, when the time is right, they will challenge us and one of them will sit on the throne as the champion," said the one with glasses as the muscular one knocked his front hooves against each other with anticipation.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow was walking through Route 1, hoping to find some Pokémon to catch. However, this was harder than he thought it would be.

" _Come on, why is finding a Pokémon is so hard?"_ thought Shadow with a bored expression.

Then, suddenly a bird came out from the grass, Shadow stood right in front of it. He knew exactly what it was and eagerly got out his Pokéball to battle it.

"A Pidgey, they are very common here, let's go, Charmander!" shouted Shadow as he tossed Charmander out for battle.

"Use ember!" Charmander shot an ember at Pidgey which caused a lot of damage, perhaps even a burn.

"Go, Pokéball!" Shadow tossed the ball at Pidgey, it shook three times before a click signaled that the Pidgey was caught.

Shadow checked his Pokédex for data: _Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon, a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps it's wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._ said the Pokédex.

Shadow smiled as he continued his journey towards Viridian City, his first capture in hand.

He arrived at the city to see that it was not a big city, but more like a small town like Pallet Town, the only difference being a gym standing imposingly over the rest of the "city", a large CLOSED sign on its doors.

Shadow decided to capture more Pokémon before continuing so he walked towards Route 22.

As he arrived at the grass he encountered a male Nidoran which was acting violent.

"I'm going to catch that Nidoran" said Shadow as he sent out his Charmander.

"Use Ember!" Charmander fired an ember at Nidoran, however Nidoran was too fast and dodged it. He then used a powerful Horn Attack on Charmander which did a lot of damage.

"Okay, use Scratch!" Charmander got up and scratched at Nidoran, it did damage, but not enough to knock it out.

"Go, Pokéball!" said Shadow as he tossed a ball at Nidoran, it shook three times again and Nidoran was caught with little resistance.

Shadow picked up his Pokédex to see it's data: _Nidoran, The Poison Pin Pokémon, it's large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting._

"Whoa, it sounds pretty strong" said Shadow.

"Of course, it's strong, Nidoking is one of the most powerful Pokémon a trainer can naturally obtain in this part of the region." said a voice, Shadow turned around to see Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, hey, Sunset, I didn't know you were here" greeted Shadow.

"I was here in the neighbourhood, wanna have a battle?" asked Sunset with a smirk on her face.

"Sure, I accept your challenge!" said Shadow as he sent out his Charmander and Sunset sent out her Squirtle.

"Use Ember!" shouted Shadow as Charmander fired another ember at Squirtle, but it used it's shell to protect itself.

"What a weak Ember! Use Bubble!" shouted Sunset as Squirtle shoots bubble from it's mouth while Charmander tried to dodge it.

Shadow was panicking, he didn't know what to do, he keep telling Charmander to attack over and over again but each hit had little effect.

"Let's finish this, Squirtle, use Tackle and Bubble!" shouted Sunset.

Squirtle tackled Charmander to the ground and use bubble which did a massive damage at Charmander and fainted.

Sunset returned Squirtle back to it's ball. "How weak! I must be very strong or you're just terrible!" she boasted as Shadow just stood there in shock.

Just attack and attack, how predictable are you? You didn't even keep type advantages in mind!" she said with cocky grin.

"Face it, Shadow, you'll never complete the Pokédex with that weak Pokémon and your bad strategies!" She laughed as she walked away while Shadow stood there with tears in his eyes.

Later that evening, Shadow sat near a river, thinking about what happened.

" _Why? Why couldn't I beat her? Was I really that weak?"_ he thought as he was hitting himself in the head with his pokéball.

"Nah, Sugarcube, it ain't like that" said a female voice. Shadow turned around to see a orange coated mare with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked as he was looking at the mare.

"Mah name is Applejack, and I'm the Pewter City Gym leader" answered Applejack back with a small smile.

"I saw your battle before and I have to say you and your Pokémon were not in sync" she explained, that made Shadow very confused.

"Not in sync? That's a lie!" shouted Shadow.

"Hey, I'm being honest here, don't you know anything about Pokémon type?" asked Applejack once more.

Shadow thought about this long and hard, he remembered Sunset just now talking about type advantages but he didn't really get what she was getting at. "No, I don't." he admitted.

Applejack smiled at the truth. "Well, until you arrive at Pewter City, you must learn about the Pokémon types." she said as she started to walk away.

"I see…" mumbled Shadow to himself as he continued his journey.

Shadow walked through Route 2, Viridian Forest and defeated many trainers there with ease. "Bugs are weak to fire," he noted. As night time came, he arrived at Pewter City.


End file.
